


always leavin’ you! * dark!levixeren

by ShaytheStar



Series: AMVs [10]
Category: Get Scared (Band), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AMV, Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Dark, FCPX, Fanvid, Hate/Hate, M/M, Physical Abuse, hard rock, post-grunge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaytheStar/pseuds/ShaytheStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute to the wonderous dark AU of my 3rd favorite ship (RiRen is behind USUK and RinHaru). </p>
<p>Song: Deepest Cut by Get Scared. Program: Final Cut Pro X. Thumbnail: Adobe After Effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	always leavin’ you! * dark!levixeren

I like the camera work a lot.


End file.
